


5 Times Crowley's Demon Nature Was Obvious and 1 Reason Why Bobby Still Hasn't Ganked Him

by madwriter223



Series: Domestic Crobby Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also fluff, As In Stay Far Far Away, Blood, Bobby's Staying Where He is Though, Fluff, For Your Own Health, Gore, Humor, Implied Violence, It's All Fine, M/M, demons being demons, he's fine, kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The titles pretty much says it all. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Crowley's Demon Nature Was Obvious and 1 Reason Why Bobby Still Hasn't Ganked Him

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the warnings. This is my take on the 'demon-ness' of demons. There will be blood and icky things. Just saying.
> 
> Also, this is an older fic, written before Crowley became King of Hell.

**1: Dealing with Stress**  
Bobby resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Crowley waved at him. He stayed where he was, standing just outside of the doorway, and hefted his shotgun onto his shoulder, surveying the mess inside. Bits of ripped apart bodies were littered all around; here and there a skinless carcass peaked out of the carnage. Blood covered the whole floor, as well as bits of the walls and some more even was dripping from the ceiling. Or, to be more exact, from a dismembered head and leg stapled to the ceiling. 

And in the middle of it all stood Crowley, grinning smugly and covered from head to toe in blood.

“So this is what you do to relieve stress.” Bobby said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“You should try it.” Crowley sighed in satisfaction and walked over to the hunter, still grinning.

“Feeling better?” Bobby asked, eying the fingerless hand impaled on the doorknob.

“ _Much._ ”

“Great.” Bobby stepped back so that the demon could get past him. “Go hose off or you're walking back.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, but nodded, and nearly skipped outside.

Bobby watched him go, then looked back at the bloody carnage inside. Eh, one demon nest down, at least.

 

**2: Work**

“And where do you think you're going?”

“Work.”

“Work, huh?”

“Being the King of the Crossroads has its obligations. And if you're going to pout, I can assure you it is not for making deals today.”

“It's collecting on the deals, ain't it?”

“Look how smart you are.”

“Shut up. What's the deal?”

“One million dollars in quarters.”

“...you're shitting me.”

“I am not. From what I know, he was on a real arcade high at that time.”

“...how old was he?”

“Eight, I think.”

“How'd he even know how to summon you?”

“Apparently mommy was a witch, and he nicked one of her books. Stupid move on her part, leaving them just laying about.”

A rub to temples. “So he's what, eighteen now? He's still a kid!”

“Actually, he's twenty eight. He got twenty years as a bonus due to his age.”

“Great. He's still getting dragged to Hell by HellHounds.”

“That is a common misconception. It's the demon that takes the soul, the HellHound just separates it from the body.”

“...uh-huh.”

“Quite. I've decided I'll take the pup for this one, let him get some practice down, you know?”

Loud barking.

“So, to get his soul, you don't have to use a HellHound on him.”

“Not really, but look how excited he is! Who's a good monster? Yes, you are!”

“That will never stop being creepy.”

“Deal with it, Bobby-muffin.”

“Shut it. So you could just kill him with, I dunno, a car?”

“Theoretically, but it would take longer. Besides, it would break Rodimus's little black heart, he's so looking forward to his first kill.”

“Kill him with a car.”

“Now, Robert-”

“The car, Crowley.” A pause. “For me, I'm curious if it'll even work.”

“...fine, I'll kill him with a car. Don't wait up.”

 

**03: Interacting with Other People**

“A brawl at the _Moses_ bar in Small Currents, Ohio resulted in thirty-four men severely injured and ten in a coma. The local police enforcement claim they have never seen such wanton violence. After the fight extended onto the street, stopping traffic and causing four accidents, the sheriffs from the neighboring counties were called for assistance. This is the first time in national history that a fight this large broke out in a town with a population of under five hundred.”

Bobby turned off the TV then looked over at Crowley, expression thoughtful. “Didn't you have some business in Ohio yesterday?”

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean. I made Italian pasta in wine-sauce, want some?”

Bobby pursed his lips, then shrugged. “...yeah, all right.”

 

**04: Intimate Relations**

Bobby stopped mid-lick and lifted himself onto his knees, glaring at the demon. “Yah wanna run that by me again?”

“Are your ears not what they used to be, luv?” Crowley teased and spread his legs wider.

Bobby's glare intensified.

“What?” Crowley shrugged, running one hand across the hunter's chest. “I just thought it'd be a nice change to skip that whole lube business today.”

That's what Bobby thought he'd heard. “You want to fuck me dry?”

Crowley chuckled. “No, I want _you_ to fuck _me_ dry. Sometimes demons like some pain with their lovin'.”

Bobby winced. “Never say that again.”

Crowley threw his arms up in frustration. “What is your deal this time? It's not hurting anybody.”

Bobby growled and fisted his hand in the demon's hair. He yanked on it and brought their faces close together, then hissed. “No way am I gonna rape you when I can have your ass prepared and willing.”

Crowley snorted. “Please, like that's possible. A human raping a demon results in a nasty case of crotch rot, effective from the first thrust.”

Bobby blinked, then winced. “Ouch.”

“Exactly. But don't worry, I'll always be willing for your big hunter-cock, lube or no lube.”

Bobby scowled. “Lube or no 'hunter-cock'.”

Crowley wrinkled his nose. “Fine. But do that growly thing again, I so love that.”

The hunter rolled his eyes and complied.

 

**5: Taste in Movies**

When Bobby came home from the grocery store, he was _almost_ surprised to see Crowley reclining on his couch. The demon's shirt was open and his tie loosened, the knot hanging next to a perky nipple. His legs were crossed, one foot twirling lazily in the air.

“Hey.” Bobby said gruffly, then went to the kitchen. He placed the shopping bags on the table then grabbed a beer from the fridge. He popped open the bottle and went to the living room. As soon as he sat down next to Crowley, the demon proceeded to drape himself over him.

“What's up?” Bobby asked, taking a swing of his beer. He was more than used to demonic mood swings and weird-ass ideas by now.

“Oh, nothing.” Crowley purred, unbuttoning the human's shirt and nuzzling at his collarbone. “Just thought we should spend some quality time together.”

“Why?”

“Oh, no reason. Just that today is the most romantic day of the human year, the day when everyone can be with who they want, do what they want in the bedroom...”

Bobby blinked. “Today is Halloween, not Valentine's Day.” he pointed out, making no move to push the demon away from where he was licking up his neck.

“Tomayto, tomahto.” Crowley pressed a quick kiss to Bobby's lips then moved over to nibble on an earlobe. “I brought some movies, just to help us get into the mood. And some liquid chocolate for _later_.” The last word was purred, the demon's warm breath ghosting across the hunter's cheek.

Bobby glanced at the DVDs on the coffee table. “Those are all the parts of _Saw_.”

“If you'd prefer, we could watch that comedy I brought last week again.”

“That 'comedy' is the sickest, most disturbing movie ever filmed.” Bobby said drily. He set his beer aside and turn to face the demon.

“Then what do you propose?” Crowley demanded with a small pout.

Bobby pressed a thumb against the demon's lower lip and rubbed at it gently. “How about we fuck the movies and just fuck.”

Crowley grinned brightly. “Sounds brilliant. Race you.”

 

**+1: Late at Night**

Some nights were worse than others. When Bobby could do only lie in his bed and stare at the ceiling. Wishing for sleep, wishing for a drink, wishing to just damn well forget all the death he'd seen. All the people he couldn't help or save. All the monster things and fuglies he'd fought.

Some nights, the nightmares wouldn't let him rest. Other nights, the memories refused to let him fall asleep.

Being a hunter sometimes sucked.

Suddenly, the bed dipped and a familiar body pressed against his side, snuggling close as a head lay down on his chest.

“Tough night, luv?” the demon asked, throwing an arm across the human's chest.

“Crowley, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now.” Bobby muttered, rubbing a tired hand across his face.

“Then stop wallowing in self-pity and close your eyes already.” A finger poked him on the nose. “You could definitely do with some beauty sleep.”

Bobby growled in annoyance and sat up, dislodging the demon. He then went into a lengthy rant about damn arrogant assbutts, fucking insane demons bastards, and eventually into supernatural fuckery in general, stupid civilians always getting in the way of a hunt included.

When he finally run out of anger to be voiced, Crowley cocked his head to the side, one brow raised in amusement. “Are you done?”

Bobby huffed and nodded once.

“Wonderful.” Crowley pushed roughly at the human's chest, forcing him to lie back down. Then he cuddled close once again against the hunter's side and closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

Bobby blinked at him in bemusement, then yawned widely. He really was tired. With a mental shrug, he wrapped one arm around the demon's waist and closed his eyes, his mind quieting down obediently. He listened to the soft sounds of Crowley breathing and concentrated on the warm weight pressed against him, letting it lull him to sleep.

It's surprising what perks living with a demon had. Besides the mind-blowing sex, that is.


End file.
